Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike
by Phoenix710
Summary: Hunter and the other Rovers are getting ready to celebrate Colleen's birthday, and he has a very special surprise planned for her. However, Kim Jong Il, the evil leader of North Korea, plans to fire nuclear missiles at America. Can the Rovers stop him?
1. Another New Day

****

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Colleen's birthday on the way, all of the Rovers get ready to celebrate. However, Kim Jong Il, the tyrannical leader of North Korea, makes plans to fire long-range nuclear missiles at the United States. The Rovers must mobilize to stop him, before America is blown off the map. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter One: Another New Day**

As the sun began to rise up over Road Rover Headquarters, heralding the start of another brand new day, Hunter sat up slowly, stretching his arms and legs out. Once he was nice and limber, he looked over at his lovely angel, Colleen. The beautiful Collie was still fast asleep, and Hunter thanked God for allowing him to meet her. She made him feel as though he could take on any challenge, and no matter what, she had never left his side. He gently rubbed her shoulders and back, until she let out a soft yawn. After sitting up and getting her body all set for the new day, she said, "Morning, Huntie. How are you today?" Hunter pulled her close, and said, "I'm doing just great, sweetheart. I know that your birthday's in a couple days, so I've got a very special day planned for you." Colleen smiled, knowing that she was in for a real treat on her birthday. Hunter pressed his lips against Colleen's, and the warmth and passion of their love, made the rest of the world fade away, until they both had to come up for air. Hunter said, "I love you, Colleen…and I always will." Colleen wrapped her arms around Hunter's shoulders, and replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." After hugging his sweet angel again, Hunter walked over to Kayla's crib, and gently rubbed his youngest daughter's head. The adorable little girl looked up at Hunter, and a smile crossed her tiny face. Hunter smiled back, and then he gently lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. He said, "How's daddy's precious little angel today, hmm?" Kayla made soft cooing sounds, and Hunter said, "I think somebody's hungry…", before handing her to Colleen, so that he could grab a bottle. Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out one of the bottles, and then he handed it to Colleen. She sat down on the bed, and brought the bottle up, so that Kayla could drink it. As soon as she was finished, Kayla snuggled up against her mother, while Hunter went in for a shower. Hunter came out, and what he saw, made his heart melt. Colleen, the twins, and Kayla, were all building a castle together, using the castle building blocks that Kayla had gotten for a Christmas present from Starlight. Hunter walked over, and he soon joined in the fun. After about an hour, they finally had the castle completed, and it looked just like the illustration on the box. Starlight came in, and said, "Oh my…this has to be one of the most wonderful things I've ever seen. Hunter, you and Colleen…you're wonderful together, honestly. I'm so proud to have you for a son, not to mention Colleen as my daughter, and my three adorable grandchildren." Hunter and Colleen both replied, "Thanks, mom!" The happy family of six got together for a family picture, once Hunter had set the camera up. They formed a circle around the castle, with Alexander and Cassie up front, and Kayla sitting on her sister's lap. Hunter and Colleen had their arms around each other's shoulders, and Starlight sat right behind them. The camera went off, and Hunter pressed the button to slide the picture out. He showed it to his family, and then slid it into the photo album, which they kept in a fireproof safe in the wall. Once that was done, Hunter and the rest of his family headed downstairs for breakfast.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Hunter could smell that someone was already hard at work making breakfast. Blitz said, "Morning, Hunter!" Hunter smiled, and replied, "Morning, Blitz. I didn't know you could cook…how long have you been hiding that from us, huh?" Blitz answered, "Well…I learned some from watching the cooks at my owner's home, and Samantha taught me some as well." Blitz went back to the omelets he was preparing, along with the bacon, hashbrowns, and sausages. Once he'd gotten everyone's eggs done how they liked them, he dished up the meal, and then they all dug in. Samantha looked over at Colleen, and asked, "So, Colleen…has Hunter said anything about what he plans to do for your birthday on Saturday?" Colleen swallowed a forkfull of her hashbrowns, and replied, "No, not really…although he did say that he was gonna make it a birthday that I'd never forget." Starlight added, "You certainly are blessed, Colleen…Hunter truly is your one and only soulmate. I'm so proud of you both. You've stood by one another, through all of the various hardships that have come your way, and you've weathered the storms together. I know that, as long as you keep your faith and love for one another strong, that nothing can stand in your way." She pulled her son and daughter into a hug, and they both returned the embrace, before going back to their meals. Once they'd finished up, Blitz and Samantha took care of the dishes, and then they all headed out to the beach, to enjoy some of the beautiful summer sun. Hunter and Colleen started having swimming races, out to the first marker, about two hundred feet from the shore. Alexander, Cassie, Karina, and Alek all began making a sandcastle together, while Starlight read a book to Kayla. Blitz and Samantha played a game of catch, while Exile relaxed with Kasha underneath a tree. Exile said, "Kasha, is such beautiful day, and I am luckiest dog on Earth…I get to spend another wonderful day, with most beautiful female dog in world at my side. I love you, my precious snowflower." Kasha rested her head on Exile's shoulder, and gently rubbed his cheek with one hand. She said, "I love you too, Exile…and I always will." After a few hours, Hunter dashed back into the Headquarters, grabbed some bread, some roast beef, cheese, and some potato chips, along with some sodas, and headed back outside. He pulled out a checkered blanket, which Colleen helped him to spread out underneath some palm trees, and then, all of them gathered around, to enjoy their picnic lunch. Hunter planned on heading out to pick up a gift for Colleen's birthday, and he knew exactly what he wanted, something that would symbolize the undying love that he would always have in his heart, for the wonderful female dog that he'd been so fortunate to be able to share his life with. Even though they'd been married for five years now, Hunter had never ceased to be amazed with all of Colleen's wonderful talents. She was strong, brave, loyal, and a formidable fighter, as well as a wonderful wife, a great friend, and the perfect mother for their children. She was as sweet and gentle with them, as she was dangerous to any of her enemies. Hunter looked over at her, as she piled some chips onto her plate, after making herself a roast beef sandwich, with cheese. She reached for the cooler with the sodas, but couldn't quite get to it. Hunter said, "What can I get for you, sweetheart?" Colleen replied, "A Pepsi would hit the spot, Huntie." Hunter smiled, and said, "One Pepsi, coming up." He fished around, until he spotted one of the dark blue cans. He pulled it out, and handed it to his lovely wife. She replied, "Thanks, Huntie." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the nose, and then set about making his own lunch. They all enjoyed themselves, not knowing that they would soon be called into action once again.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and the other Rovers head out to buy gifts for Colleen's birthday, while Colleen, Starlight, and the kids stay back at Headquarters, to watch some movies. The lovely day is interrupted, however, when Kim Jong Il, the evil dictator of North Korea, threatens to launch his new long-range nuclear missiles at the United States, as retaliation for opposing his tyrannical regime. The Rovers must head into action once more, to prevent a catastrophic nuclear attack. Be here for Chapter Two: Time To Hit The Road Again.**


	2. Time To Hit The Road Again

****

****

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Hunter heads out with the other Rovers to pick up gifts for Colleen's birthday, while Colleen stays home with Starlight and the kids. In the meantime, Kim Jong Il is preparing his arsenal of long-range nuclear missiles for launch. One of the Rovers' recon satellites spots the activity, and The Master sends the Rovers out to put a stop to Kim's evil plans.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter's song to Colleen: 'Magic'-Jacob Wheeler**

**Colleen's dedication to Hunter- 'My Guy'-Mary Wells**

**Chapter Two: Time To Hit The Road Again**

As the Rovers enjoyed their picnic, Hunter moved close to Colleen, placed his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Colleen, you mean everything to me, and I swear…I'll never, ever leave your side. No other female dog could ever make me feel the way I do, whenever we're together. Whether we're out on missions, watching a movie, or lying down in bed…as long as I'm with you, I know that I'll never, ever be alone again. I love you, Colleen, and I always will." Colleen's blue eyes brimmed with tears of joy, and she said, "Oh Huntie…I've never met another male dog quite like you, and I know that I never will. You've always been there for me, you've accepted me for who and what I am, even though I started life as a dog who had to steal food scraps in the gutters of London's streets, and my hard life as a puppy, caused me to be a tomboy…but you've looked past that, to see the real me…the one that loves you, for all of the wonderful things you do. You're brave, honest, kind, smart, and I know that no other dog will ever take your place in my heart. I love you, Huntie-Wuntie…always and forever." Hunter pulled Colleen into a deep, searing kiss, which made everything seem to fade away. When they pulled apart and came up for air, Colleen said, "Huntie, I'd like to dedicate this song to you, called 'My Guy', by Mary Wells." Colleen had memorized the song, and she let her sweet voice flow across the beach.

'_Nothing you can say,  
Can take me away,  
From my guy.  
Nothing you could do,  
'cause I'm stuck like glue,  
To my guy.  
I'm sticking to my guy,  
Like a stamp to a letter,  
Like birds of a feather,  
We, stick together,  
I can tell you from the start,  
I can't be torn apart from my guy. _

Nothing you could do,  
Could make me be untrue,  
To my guy.  
(My Guy)  
Nothing you could buy,  
Could make me tell a lie,  
To my guy  
(My Guy)  
I gave my guy,  
My word of honour,  
To be faithful,  
And I'm gonna,  
You'd better be believing,  
I won't be deceiving,  
My guy.

As a matter of opinion,  
I think he's tops,  
My opinion is,  
He's the cream of the crop,  
As a matter of taste,  
To be exact,  
He's my ideal,  
As a matter of fact.

No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy.

No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy.  
(what'cha say?)

There's not a man today,  
Who could take me away,  
From my guy.  
(Tell me more!)

There's not a man today,  
Who could take me away,  
From my guy!' 

When Colleen finished her song, Hunter had tears in his eyes, and he said, "Colleen…you're absolutely wonderful…and I could never find the right words to express just how lucky I am, to have found my soulmate in you…so I'll do it with this song, called 'Magic', by Jacob Wheeler." Hunter cleared his throat, and began singing, letting Colleen know just how much she meant to him.

'_Don't come to me, just 'cause you're lonely tonight  
Lonely's only part of your game  
Long as you live, you must remember one thing  
Give and take are one in the same _

So tell me are you ready, really, really ready  
I don't want your love for one night

'Cause I'm not lookin' for a love affair  
I need the magic when I hold you near  
It's more important than a one night stand  
I need the magic when I touch your hand

Don't waste my time, with empty stories of love  
I've wasted too much time on my own  
If I don't find the right solution for me  
I'd rather stay at home all alone

('Cause) I'm the one who wants you  
Ooh how much I want you  
But baby it's just got to be right

'Cause I'm not lookin' for a love affair  
I need the magic when I hold you near  
It's more important than a one night stand  
I need the magic when I touch your hand

I need you oh so close to my heart  
Come into my world we can, "share everything there"  
I need the magic light from the start (magic)  
Then you'll be my lover, magic undercover,  
- No one will be stopping us now  


_'Cause I'm not lookin' for a love affair  
I need the magic when I hold you near  
It's more important than a one night stand  
I need the magic when I touch your hand!'_

Colleen's eyes were filled with tears of pure happiness, and she pulled Hunter into a loving embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to the calming sound of each other's breathing. Colleen felt an incredible rush of warmth go through her body, as Hunter's hands started to gently run their way through her soft, flowing hair, before he worked his way down her neck, shoulders, and back. She massaged his shoulders, as they just basked in the warmth of being together. Eventually, Hunter said, "As much as I'd love to continue this…I've got to get going. I still need to pick up your birthday present, and the others are gonna head out with me too. I'll see ya later, Colleen. Mom, I'll be back soon…take care of the kids for me!" Starlight and Colleen both hugged Hunter, and then they cleaned up the picnic gear, before finally heading inside. After throwing out the trash, and putting everything else away, Colleen, Starlight, and the kids headed down into the rec room, where Colleen slid one of her favorite movies into the DVD player. Starlight made some popcorn, which they all shared, as they enjoyed the quiet afternoon together. After the movie ended, Starlight said, "Colleen, that was such a wonderful display of love that you showed for Hunter…my son truly is a lucky boy, meeting a sweet, charming, and wonderful young lady like yourself. I'm so proud to call you my daughter." Colleen gently wrapped her arms around the female Retriever's shoulders, and said, "Thanks, mom."

Out at the mall, Hunter had just purchased Colleen's gift from a jewelry store. It was a lovely heart-shaped white gold locket, and he'd just had a copy of the picture that he'd taken earlier, of himself and the rest of the family, placed inside. A white enamel English Rose was engraved onto the front, along with the words, _'For my sweet angel'_. Engraved on the reverse side, was a small red enamel heart, with the words, _'Love Always-Hunter'_. Exile picked up some new varieties of tea, since he knew that Colleen enjoyed a nice cup to start her morning. Kasha got her some new bath salts, Blitz purchased a collection of her favorite songs on CD, Samantha bought her a brand new red nightgown, with white trim, and Shag got her a new brush and comb set for her hair. Once they'd all paid for their selections, the Rovers headed home.

**Over at a secret military base in North Korea… **

Kim Jong Il, the evil tyrant who ruled North Korea with an iron fist, arrived at the site of his arsenal of one hundred BM-25 long-range nuclear missiles. The weapons were able to carry a 500kg nuclear warhead, and had recently been refitted with a larger fuel storage area, thus ensuring that they would be able to strike targets inside America. Kim turned to the commander at the site, and said, "Everything had best be running on schedule for our planned launch in two days, or else!" The man saluted, and replied, "I can assure you, your excellency…all of the weapons will be ready to fire on your command!" Kim replied, "Excellent. Now then…call down to the galley, and have a meal of lobster prepared for me. Soon, America and it's allies will pay dearly for opposing me." As the insane tyrant and his minions carried on with their plans, they had no clue that they were being watched from above.

One of the Dogstar recon satellites had just flown overhead, and it's onboard sensors had detected the missile launch facility. It immediately sent the word along to Road Rover HQ, and The Master said, "Oh no…I have to mobilize the Rovers, immediately!"

Hunter and the others had just returned from their shopping trip, and they'd no sooner stashed their gifts, before The Master's voice rang out over the intercom, **"ROVERS, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!!!"** Hunter said, "Oh great…there goes our day off!" Colleen added, "When I get my hands on whatever little blighter that's decided to act up this time, he's gonna be lucky if I don't feed him to Muzzle, after I give him a piece of my mind…with my fists!" Blitz chimed in as well, "Ja…and I'll bite his tooshie so hard, he won't ever be able to sit down again!" The Rovers all made their way into the Briefing Room, and The Master said, "Rovers, this mission is one of the most important assignments that you've ever been sent on. Just a few moments ago, one of our recon satellites sent some very disturbing images from North Korea. Kim Jong Il, the evil dictator who rules that nation, is preparing to fire long-range nuclear missiles at the United States. Your mission, Rovers…head down there, disable the nuclear production facilities, prevent those missiles from being equipped with their nuclear payloads, and destroy them. Also, Kim Jong Il MUST be removed from power, so that a new leader can steer the country in a new direction for the future. Good Luck, Rovers!" Hunter stood up, and gave his trademark rallying call of, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!"** After Starlight and the kids hugged them, they headed down to the armory, suited up, and then they grabbed their weapons and ammo. With that done, the team headed down to the hangar, boarded the Stealth Rover, and took off. They were determined to stop Kim Jong Il's evil plans, and put him out of business for good.

**Next Chapter: Upon arrival in the skies of North Korea, the Rovers must engage Kim Jong Il's legions of Mig-29 jet fighters, and then take down a brigade of his PKK army troops, before reaching the enemy launch site. Be here for Chapter Three: Korean Combat Zone**


	3. Korean Combat Zone

****

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** After they arrive in the skies of North Korea, the Rovers must take down Kim Jong Il's fighter jets, and then defeat a squad of his soldiers in the jungle surrounding the nuclear refinery, before they can begin their mission to stop the delivery of nuclear warheads to the missiles.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight theme for this chapter: "Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way"-Spectre General.**

**Chapter Three: Korean Combat Zone**

Shortly after their arrival in the skies of North Korea, the Rovers flipped on the Stealth Rover's surveillance instruments, and began watching for any air or ground-based threats. It wasn't long before the warnings started going off, and Colleen said, "Huntie, we've got bogies inbound…looks like MiG-29 Fulcrums, and some Su-25 Frogfoots as well. I'm also reading tracking radar for SA-13 SAM missile launchers." Hunter replied, "Okay team…they're rolling out the welcoming mat, so let's return the favor!" Colleen pressed the button to bring up the shields, while Hunter released the safeties on the weapons. He dove down to almost treetop level, and let loose with a pair of MK-20 Rockeye II cluster bombs, blasting apart the enemy SAM launchers. Zooming back up to the skies, Hunter spotted the Su-25's waiting for them, while the MiG-29's hung back. Hunter called out over the radio, "Attention, North Korean Air Force pilots…this is Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers. I am acting on behalf of the government of the United States of America. If you choose to land and surrender now, I promise you amnesty, and diplomatic immunity. If you fire on us, however, I will return the favor. I'm gonna give you one minute to decide." Their answer came immediately, in the form of a salvo of AA-8 Aphid heat-seeking missiles. Colleen said, "I guess they want to play rough, Huntie." Hunter looked over at her, and replied, "Well, they've come to the right place…because nobody's gonna launch nukes at my homeland. Rovers, let's hit 'em!" Hunter punched the 'burners, and within moments, he blasted one of the Su-25's out of the air with a AIM-9X Sidewinder. The pilot bailed, as the powerful missile blew his engine apart.

'_The fortunate ones  
To be fast and free and young  
I want to count myself among  
The fortunate ones _

We won't be denied  
We know that time is on our side  
We've got the passion and the pride  
We won't be denied  


_This generations  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis _

Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight

We want it all  
And tonight we got the call  
We're running high but we won't fall  
We want it all

We won't be denied  
Like a breaker at high tide  
We're gonna take this sweet joy ride  
We won't be denied

Grew expectations  
Moments in the sun  
We've waited all our lives  
And now we know our time has come

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight _

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way _

This generations  
With fire in our eyes  
Strong are the ties that bind us  
We don't need no alibis  


_  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
Not tonight!'_

Two more Su-25's dove in at them, firing away with their 30mm cannons. Hunter wasn't worried in the least, as the Stealth Rover's shields were immune to anything short of a small nuclear blast. Hunter whipped around, and sawed off a wing from one of the enemy jets, and then he dropped another with an AIM-132 ASRAAM. The remaining Su-25's tried to bug out, since they knew they stood no chance, but Hunter simply let loose four more ASRAAM's, taking them all out. The MiG-29's came in, and Hunter wasted no time in mixing it up with them. Two came from the front, one from the rear, and another dove at them from above. Hunter gunned the 'burners, as the fighter to their rear fired an AA-10 Alamo radar-guided missile. He flipped into a high-speed roll, and then reversed direction, causing the missile on their tail to take out the fighter that had fired it at them. He put down the second one with the cannons, nearly sawing it in half. The third one got a barrage of laser cannon fire into the port engine, and the last one was speared in the underside by a long-range Meteor, as he tried to run back to base. Once the Rovers located the enemy pilots, and had rounded them up, Colleen grabbed one of them, and said, "Listen up, you little blighter…I wanna know where the nuclear refinery is, how much material you've got ready, and when you're shipping it out. Don't try anything cute, or you'll regret it." The enemy soldier smirked, and then he pulled out the 9mm pistol in his holster, and aimed it at Colleen's head. Hunter growled, and said, "Bad idea, buddy…you wanna know what happens to people that aim guns at my wife…**I KICK THEIR BUTTS!!!"** Hunter jumped on the man, and drove his palm into the goon's nose, pulping it. He then pinned the idiot to a tree, and said, "Now…tell us what we wanna know, or you're gonna REALLY be sorry for aiming at the one I love." The man sweated profusely, and coughed up the information. Hunter said, "Well now…that's a good little terrorist. You're not as dumb as you look." Hunter then punched his lights out, and said, "Nobody aims at my wife and gets away with it, idiot!" As they began their trek through the jungle, headed toward the nuclear refinery, Colleen spotted movement in the bushes, and shouted, **"HUNTIE!!! DUCK!!!"** Hunter hit the ground, and a sniper round went over his head. Colleen jumped into the bush, and Hunter soon heard, **"HIYA…LIBERACE!!! BACH!!! BEETHOVEN!!!"** The enemy sniper sailed onto the dirt path, sporting a black eye, and a split lip. Colleen jumped on him, and said, "Unless you want me to feed you to Muzzle, say you're sorry!" The guy tried to squirm away from her grip, but she held him firm. She said, "Last chance, dimwit…" The guy said, "I-I'm sorry…" She replied, "I'm afraid I don't quite believe you…HERE MUZZLE!!!" Muzzle hopped over, and Colleen released his restraints. The goon soon ended up looking like a Mack Truck had run him over, and Colleen then punched his lights out. Hunter said, "Thanks, sweetheart. You truly are amazing, you know that?" She hugged him, and replied, "You're a great leader, Huntie…and you're also the one I love, so I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Now then…let's take out that refinery and stop those missiles!" The Rovers headed through the rest of the jungle, finally arriving on the outside perimeter of the base. Before long, the next phase of their assault would begin, and Kim Jong Il's goons would be wishing that they'd stayed in bed today.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers begin their infiltration of the nuclear refinery, and they quickly overwhelm the poorly-trained goons on guard duty. Be here next time, as they sabotage the equipment, isolate the nuclear warheads, and start wrecking Kim's plans. The action starts up again in Chapter Four: Clipping Their Wings**_  
_


	4. Clipping Their Wings

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Once they arrive at the enemy nuclear refinery/missile storage facility, the Rovers begin taking down the guards, draining the nuclear material into HAZMAT (Hazardous Material) containers, and blowing up the enemy missile stockpiles, before heading out to their main objective, Kim Jong Il's hidden command bunker.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'-Pat Benatar**

**Chapter Four: Clipping Their Wings**

As soon as the Rovers arrived outside the nuclear refinery, Hunter clustered the team together. Before he could begin detailing his plan however, Colleen suddenly heard a rustling in the bush behind Hunter, and she called out, **"HUNTIE! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"** Hunter moved to the side, and Colleen yanked the startled enemy soldier out of the bush. She snatched his gun from his arms, snapped it, and said, "I hope you weren't planning on doing anything with that gun…like aiming it at my husband…" The soldier replied, "You don't scare me, little girl. Why don't you run home, before you get hurt." Hunter said, "Ooh boy…you really shouldn't have said that…" Colleen stomped her heel down on the man's crotch, and he screamed in agony. Colleen beat the tar out of him, and then Blitz bit him in the rear. He got about five steps, before Exile froze him. Once that was taken care of, Hunter regrouped the Rovers, and said, "Okay team, we're gonna split up into teams of four. Colleen, Blitz, Samantha, you're with me. We'll go after the unarmed missiles, and the rest of the ammunition that Kim's probably got stored here. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you. I want you to drain any nuclear material into the HAZMAT containment cells that we brought with us, and then sabotage the machinery. Also, download any data from their computers, and then destroy the servers, so that they'll lose the data. Once we're done here, we'll go after Kim Jong Il. Does everyone understand the plan?" Hunter got a thumbs-up from everyone, and then he said, "Okay team…let's do it!" Hunter took his group around to the rear of the compound, while Exile and his group went around to the entrance on the left. Colleen hacked open the coded lock, and then Samantha tossed in a gas grenade. Once the smoke cleared, the Rovers saw five unconscious goons lying on the floor. After Hunter and Blitz removed their weapons and radioes, Colleen and Samantha shoved the idiots into storage lockers.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away! _

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away! 

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place _

Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away! 

A guard came out of the bathroom, and aimed his Ak-47 at Colleen, but Hunter snapped a powerful kick into the back of his kneecap, shattering it. The man cried out in pain, and Hunter hauled him up to eye level. He said, "Nobody…and I mean NOBODY, gets away with aiming at my wife, scumbag!" Hunter punched the man at least five times before he could even blink, and then he kicked the idiot through the bathroom door. Colleen kicked another one across the hall, with a yell of, **"HIYA…TOMCAT!!! FALCON!!! RAPTOR!!!"** Blitz's claws shredded the weapons of twelve more goons, and he knocked half of them out, and then he and Samantha shot the rest with knockout darts from their C02 pistols. Sam spun around, and backfisted another goon, and then she threw him headfirst into a trio of soldiers that had just come around the corner. All of them went down in a heap, and Samantha said, "Have a nice sleep, dimwits." Blitz spotted another one, and he snuck up behind him. He said, "Hey, girly-boy…do you know what I do to little toadies that work for crazy dictators? **I BITE THEIR TOOSHIES!!!" **Blitz's fangs clamped down with the force of a beartrap, and the idiot ran screaming, right into Hunter's outstretched arm. After they finished securing the stupid fools, they headed into the ammunition storage rooms, setting explosive charges in all five of them. After that, they began rigging the unarmed BM-25 missiles and MiG-29 fighters with bombs.

Meanwhile, Exile and his crew were kicking butt and taking names as well. Exile drilled his fist into the stomach of one goon, and the man sailed down the corridor. He iced the floor right in front of the bathroom, and the three soldiers that came running out of it went slipping and sliding all over the place. Exile said, "Tsk…tsk…a pair of slippers!" Kasha gave a trio of dimwits a bad case of hotfoot with her heat vision, and then she lobbed a gas grenade at five more. Shag whalloped six goons with a beach chair, and then Exile and Kasha let Muzzle loose on the rest. Once Muzzle had finished wreaking havoc, Exile and Kasha began their data collection mission. Exile hacked the computer codes, while Kasha downloaded the data. Shag had knocked out the computer technicians in the room with a gas grenade, and they were all safely tied up and stuffed into a nearby closet. Once they had all the data, containing evidence of all of Kim Jong Il's atrocities, and his weapons stockpiles, Exile hurled a frag grenade into the room, and called out, **"FIRE IN HOLESKI!!!"** Two seconds later, a huge ball of smoke and flame erupted from the room, blasting out the wall along with it. The Rovers then headed off in search of the nuclear storage lab.

After searching for about thirty minutes, Kasha said, "Exile…my suit's sensors are going off scale…room with nuclear material is on right side of hallski." Exile replied, "Da…I see the symbol, Kasha. Great work." He then radioed Hunter, and said, "Comrade Hunter, we are about to be entering nuclear labski. Computers are all kaputski, and we have data." Hunter replied, "Nice job, Exile. We're all okay on our end, and we'll meet you outside." Exile replied, "Okey-Dokey, Comrade Hunter. We be there in two shakes of dog's paw!" He clicked off his communicator, and said, "Shag, you stay out here with Muzzle, since radiation levels are too high for him, and those bad guys might shoot him." Shag replied, "Rah…rood ruck!" (Yeah…good luck!) Exile gave him the thumbs-up, and then he and Kasha headed for the nuclear lab. Exile hacked the lock, and then he and Kasha ran a diagnostic on their suits, before opening the door. The last thing they wanted, was to expose themselves to any radioactive debris. Once their suits read all green, they headed inside. Exile pinned a tech to the wall, and said, "You going to tell me how to drain nuclear stuff from machines, or I toss you through door, and you can meet my comrade Muzzle. The man said, "Please…don't hurt me…I'll tell you everything!!!" Kasha said, "Exile…he does not act like one of Kim's baddest guys…he seem scared of something…" The man said, "You're right…that scumbag kidnapped me and my family, and forced me to work here, while he holds my wife, son, and two daughters as hostages." Exile growled, and Kasha said, "Do not be worrying…we will take you away from hereski. Go outside, and meet our team leader, Hunter. He dressed just like us, and we promise to get your family back. What is your nameski?" The man replied, "Suhn. Suhn Trang." Exile called Hunter and let him know, and then Suhn took off. Once that was settled, Exile and Kasha put the rest of the techs and guards out, and then they drained the nuclear material. Once they'd filled up all the storage cells, they placed them into the radiation-proof container that Shag had brought with him. After they'd finished their task, Exile and the rest of his group headed out to meet up with Hunter.

Once they'd linked up, Exile saw that Colleen had given Suhn some water, along with some soup and crackers. She said, "Like Huntie said, we're gonna take Kim down, get your wife and kids back, and then we're gonna make sure that a new leader gets elected, one that'll steer this country into a bright, prosperous future." Suhn replied, "Thank you so much…are you and the one you call Hunter…uhm…" Colleen replied, "Married? Yes, and I'm proud of it. We've got three darling children together, and I love Huntie more than words can say." Suhn replied, "I love my family too…I only hope my wife Sari, and our children are safe…" Hunter said, "When we get through with Kim, he's gonna regret everything he's ever done, I promise." Suhn replied, "I wish you all the best of luck in the world, my friends. Thank you." Once they'd taken care of everything at the refinery, and dropped Suhn at a secret cave which led to South Korea, and safety, along with a map to the US Embassy in that country, the Rovers headed off to take down Kim Jong Il's bunker.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive outside Kim's bunker, and begin decimating the dictator's elite guards, as they prepare to take him down once and for all. Be here next time for Chapter Five: Bunker Assault**


	5. Bunker Assault

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Rovers arrive outside Kim's command bunker, and they begin taking out the soldiers on guard duty, along with the security systems, before they head in to take down the evil tyrant. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Rise'-Origa**

**Chapter Five: Bunker Assault**

With the nuclear refinery out of commission, and all the weapons stockpiles destroyed, the Rovers prepared to launch their attack against Kim Jong Il's bunker. Hunter said, "Listen up, Rovers. We're gonna do this in three phases. Phase one: We take down all the guards and security systems above ground, and then we hack the security lock on the door. Phase two: We infiltrate, knock out all of Kim's elite goons in the upper levels of the facility, and then we plant explosive charges to blow the place, after we capture the little twerp, and free Suhn's family. Phase three: We bust into his inner sanctum, take out whatever goons and weapons he might have left, arrest the little moron, and free the hostages. Once that's done, we'll turn Kim over to the U.N., and fly Suhn's family over to South Korea, before we head home. Are we all clear on that?" Everyone flashed him the thumbs-up sign, and then Hunter said, "Right…let's move on it, Rovers!" Colleen, Blitz, and Samantha moved off with Hunter, as they headed for the east entrance, while Exile went around back with Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle.

While Blitz and Samantha covered their backs, Hunter and Colleen went to work on the lock to the door. Colleen pulled out her electronic lockpicking kit, attached the dataprobes to the control panel, and went to work. A guard came around the corner, and he was about to grab his radio and call for help, when Hunter jumped him, plowing him into the ground. The man pulled out his combat knife and tried to stab it into Hunter's neck, but Hunter grabbed his arm, and snapped the wrist and elbow in one fluid motion. He followed that up by pulling the goon up onto his feet, and then he pinned him to the wall of the bunker. Hunter said, "Listen up, buddy. I'm gonna give you five seconds to tell me how many more of your pals are out here, how many more are inside, and where your lunatic leader Kim is holding his hostages. Otherwise, I'll let my wife Colleen show you what she does to people that try and use weapons on me." The idiot replied, "I am not afraid of you, or that prissy little stuck up girl scout dog show reject wife of yours. Why don't you get lost, and let her find someone more suitable than a miserable mutt like yourself." Colleen growled at that, and she said, "It's bad enough that you insulted me, but what you just called Huntie…I'm gonna kick your behind so bad, you'll have bruises on bruises!!!" Hunter said, "I'll join you, sweetheart…nobody's gonna get away with calling you those kinds of names, especially when I'm around!" Colleen drilled her foot into the goon's crotch, with a yell of, **"HIYA…WINSTON CHURCHILL!!!"** and Hunter struck with a lightning-fast barrage of punches into the ribs and gut. The idiot tried to pull his Ak-47 assault rifle, but Colleen chopped the weapon in half, before Hunter executed a reverse over-the-shoulder body slam, which knocked the wind out of the idiot's lungs. Colleen grabbed his uniform collar in a vise-like grip, and said, "Last chance, numbskull. Start talking, or I'm gonna show you just how dangerous I can be." Hunter replied, "You better talk, pal…she's not somebody you wanna be on the bad side of." The goon was sore as hell, and he said, "Y-you win…I'll tell you everything! There are five more guards out here, forty in the upper levels of the base, and ten of our mighty leader's elite KPA (Korean People's Army) troops in the inner sanctum. The hostages are with Kim, being guarded by his elite troops. That's all I'm saying…now drop dead, you two lousy fleabags!" Colleen punched him in the head, dropping him like a fly. Hunter said, "Nice job, Colleen. You really are incredible, no matter what you do." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Huntie. You really are a wonderful dog, and don't let what that idiot said about you get you down. You may be a mutt, but I love you for who you are, and also for what you are…the most honest, loyal, caring, and honorable…not to mention the most handsome male dog I've ever met." Hunter kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Colleen. You may be a tomboy, but you're also strong, brave, loyal, and sweet. I swear…I'd be lost without you." They hugged, until the lockpicker beeped. Blitz said, "Colleen, we're in. The lock's been taken out." Colleen walked over, and said, "Ah…thanks, Blitz."

Exile and his team were taking out the other enemy soldiers outside the bunker on their side. Exile bashed one over the head, while Kasha froze two of them solid. Shag whacked another one with a baseball bat, and Muzzle chased the last one around the building twice, until he tripped. Muzzle was on him in seconds, and by the time he was done, the soldier looked as if he'd gone through a paper shredder. Exile used his heat vision to melt a hole in the door, and he then led his team inside.

Hunter and his group entered the base as well, and were immediately confronted by a group of ten enemy troops. Exile and his team linked up with them, and they all started kicking Kim's goons around like soccer balls. Hunter dropped one with an uppercut, while Colleen flattened three with a series of bone-cracking punches and kicks, to the yell of, **"HIYA…PATTON!!! EISENHOWER!!! MONTGOMERY!!!" **Ten more goons came running in, and the Rovers started kicking butt in earnest.

_I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm  
Both the defendent and the judge  
I'm standing on both sides of the fire  
Going around turns, overtaking death and life  
I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie _

No matter how many threads deception would weave  
Truth will show its face of light

Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears  
take your place  
save them for the judgement day  
fast and free  
follow me  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall

I'm a soldier, born to stand  
in this waking hell I am  
witnessing more than I can compute

pray myself we don't forget  
lies, betrayed and the oppressed  
please give me the strength to be the truth

people facing the fire together  
if we don't, we'll lose all we have found

Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die

After a dream to the edge of a chasm  
Only that way can the world be saved

Don't you cry,  
Hide the tears,  
Because a new day will start  
Your fire  
Will be heated  
By thousands of hearts  
But now get up  
Hide the pain and fear far  
The one who's right will win  
Know that everything is in your hands

Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die 

_Save your fears  
take your place  
save them for the judgement day  
fast and free  
follow me  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall!_

Blitz chomped the weapon of one unlucky moron into bits, as he swung the gun in the direction of Samantha, as she was busy knocking the tar out of three other idiots. He said, "Bad idea, little girly-boy…nobody aims at my wife…**LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!"** Blitz's razor-sharp teeth connected with the man's posterior, and the dumb fool ran screaming down the hall, until Blitz lobbed a gas grenade at him. Samantha jump kicked one of her enemies into a bathroom, punched the second one in the head, and body slammed the third one. Exile iced the floor in front of five of them, and they went sliding all over the place. Kasha iced five more, and then gave another six a bad case of hotfoot. Shag introduced four of them to his lawn chair, upside the head, and then Hunter and Colleen unleashed Muzzle on the rest of them. Muzzle launched into the air with a savage growl, and Hunter said, "Oh-kay…that's enough for me!" Colleen said, "Eeewww…gross!!!" Blitz said, "Mein gott…I thought daytime cartoons were bad…" Samantha and Kasha looked away in horror, and Exile said, "Mother Russia…if TV producers need incentive to stop making shows like _Grey's Anatomy and Desperate Housewives…_this would do trick…" Shag put his hands up over his face, until they finally heard Muzzle give his trademark sigh of contentment, followed by a burp. Hunter patted him on the head, and then he and Colleen put him back in his restraints. Once that was done, they went from room to room, knocking out security control systems, taking guards out of action, and planting explosives on weapons stockpiles. They soon worked their way down to the door leading to the main living area of the base, and Hunter rigged a C-4 plastic explosive charge on the door. He threaded a length of wire into the two-pound block of yellow-white explosive material, connected the other end of the wire to the remote detonator, and then he and the other Rovers backed off. Once they were clear, Hunter called out, **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!"**, and then he thumbed the button for the bomb, which then blew a hole in the door big enough to drive a bus through.

The team headed inside, ready to take down the next bunch of Kim's goons, before moving in to make the evil tyrant pay for all of the horrific crimes that he'd perpetrated against the people of his nation.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers work their way deeper into Kim Jong Il's base, and they start to really put a major cramp in the evil tyrant's plans. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Operation Liberty**


	6. Operation Freedom

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that our canine heroes have fought their way into Kim Jong Il's bunker, their next task is to neutralize the guards, security systems, and ammunition stockpiles on the main living level of the base, before heading down to where Kim is hiding.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Holding Out For A Hero'-Bonnie Tyler**

**Chapter Six: Operation Liberty**

Hunter and the other Rovers paused to look around for a few moments, now that they had fought their way into Kim Jong Il's bunker. Colleen spotted a computer terminal on the wall, and said, "Huntie…I'm gonna go hack that computer over there, and see if I can pull up a floor plan of the base interior." Hunter replied, "Hey, great idea, Colleen! I'll cover you." While Hunter stood at her side, his XM-29 7.62mm assault rifle sweeping left and right, Colleen patched into the enemy network, and within minutes, she'd breached their security. She called up a floor plan of the base interior, and downloaded it into the navigation system of their helmets. Hunter said, "Okay Rovers…we've got the floor plan, so let's move out. First, we hit their barracks. Next, we'll deal with the cafeteria, and then we take out the armory. Once that's all said and done, we breach the door to Kim's inner sanctum, free the hostages, and then we take down Kim and his goons." The other Rovers gave him a solid round of thumbs-up, and then the heroic canines moved out, intent on squashing Kim's evil regime once and for all.

Inside the barracks, six of Kim's goons were off duty. Two were playing cards, two of them were cleaning their weapons, and the other two were sleeping. Hunter and Colleen noticed an air vent, and Hunter said, "Colleen…I'm gonna pop that vent open, and then you and I are gonna sneak in there. We'll take the guards down, while the others cover our backs from outside." Colleen replied, "Sounds like a plan, Huntie." Hunter pulled the vent cover loose, and then he helped Colleen up into the passage. She reached down, and pulled him in. Once they were ready, the two of them crawled the short distance to the barracks, and Colleen took a look inside. She whispered, "Huntie, I can see two of them right underneath me…they're playing cards. I'll drop in and teach 'em that they should've stuck to cap guns and water balloons, instead of assault rifles and hand grenades." Hunter replied, "Go to it, Colleen. I'll follow your lead." She dropped onto the table, and said, "Excuse me, gents…how 'bout I lend you a hand…RIGHT TO THE FACE!!!" She then called out, **"HIYA…NACHO!!! SALSA!!! TACO!!!"** The first goon got a spinning roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying into the wall across the room, and the other one got tossed clean through the door. Hunter jumped on top of one of the idiots that was cleaning his gun, and put him down with a knifehand chop to the base of the skull. The second one pulled out a hand grenade, and was about to pull the pin and lob it at Colleen, when Hunter drilled his fist into the idiot's stomach, smashing five of his ribs. Hunter said, "Don't you EVER try to harm the one I love…anyone that messes with her, you mess with ME!" Colleen said, "Thanks, Huntie…again!" He kissed her, and replied, "Hey, you've saved me more times than I've got fingers and toes, and I love you, more than words could ever say." She hugged him, and then she tossed in a gas grenade, making sure that the two bozos that were in bed stayed in dreamland.

After they'd taken down the barracks, Hunter and Colleen rejoined the others, and they soon made their way into the cafeteria. Samantha kicked one of the two guards standing outside the entryway right into the bathroom on the other side of the eating area, and Blitz bit the other one in the rear, before Kasha froze him solid. The other thirty idiots that had just been eating their meals, until Sam had sent one of their buddies flying like a soccer ball, reached for their weapons, but the Rovers were easily able to dodge their fire. Hunter rushed past three of them, and while they tried to find him again, Colleen landed a powerful jump kick to the chest of idiot number one, Exile froze the second one, and Hunter got the third one with a hard rap to the head from the butt of his rifle.

'_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need _

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!'_

One idiot soldier tried to run for the alarm panel, but Kasha blew the wall-mounted device apart with a single shot from her 12.7mm Desert Eagle .50AE, before jumping on the idiot's back. Being a Siberian Husky, she was naturally far stronger than a human was, so overpowering her opponent was child's play for her. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, and quickly put him out of action with a sleeperhold. Exile crushed the Ak-47 of another one, before hurling the man right into the salad bar. He said, "There. Now you can have healthy diet." Blitz's fangs made mincemeat of the Zastava M21 assault rifle wielded by another goon, and he then used a toothpick to polish his teeth, before he proceeded to chase the idiot around the room. Colleen stuck her leg out, and said, "Oh…dreadfully sorry…". As the goon tried to pull his boot-mounted combat knife, Colleen speared her right arm out, jabbed her index and middle fingers into his elbow joint, and then she swept his right leg forward with her left one, and then she pinned him down with her other leg, before knocking him out with a lightning-fast strike to the side of the head. Shag whacked another goon in the crotch with a nine-iron, and then he released Muzzle, who promptly cleaned house on the rest of the soldiers in the room, not to mention making the room look like a tornado had gone through it.

The Rovers made their next stop in the armory, and Exile simply tore the metal door clean off of its hinges. The two startled goons tried to reach for their weapons, but Colleen knocked their skulls together, dropping them both. Hunter hit the third one in the room with a chopping strike to the back of the head, Exile iced two more, and Kasha did likewise to the rest. Finally, Blitz and Samantha set C-4 charges on the crates of hand grenades, anti-tank missiles, and ammunition for the enemy Ak-47's and Zastava M21's. With the armory rigged with enough explosives to equal an Independence Day fireworks show, not to mention the bombs that the Rovers had rigged throughout the rest of the bunker, Hunter led the team down the hall, to the door which led into Kim Jong Il's inner sanctum. Colleen rigged a C-4 charge, and once they were clear, she yelled, **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!"** The door exploded, and the Rovers rushed inside. Hunter called out, **"KIM JONG IL, YOUR REIGN OF TYRANNY AND OPPRESSION IS OVER!!! BY AUTHORITY OF THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY! RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGES, AND SURRENDER NOW, OR ELSE!!!"** Kim replied, **"NEVER, YOU YANKEE MUTT!!! I WILL BLOW YOUR PATHETIC COUNTRY OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH, AFTER I KILL YOU ALL!!!"** Hunter said, "I warned you…Rovers, let's nail this maniac!!!" Kim ordered his goons forward, and the Rovers squared off, ready to end the evil rule of this modern-day Hitler, once and for all.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers face off against Kim's elite soldiers, before they finally take down the evil megalomaniac himself, and free his hostages, paving the way for a new, prosperous future for the people of North Korea. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: Downfall of a Dictator.**


	7. Downfall of a Dictator

****

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Hunter and the other Rovers get set to finally take down Kim Jong Il, and put an end to his reign of tyranny and oppression. Will the heroic canines be able to take down the dictator, free his hostages, and then head back home to celebrate Colleen's birthday? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Fight Theme: 'Zips'-T.M. Revolution**

**Song at the end, after the Rovers leave North Korea-'We Are The Champions'-Queen**

**Chapter Seven: Downfall of a Dictator**

As Kim's elite KPA troops charged at them, the Rovers squared off, ready to bring an end to years of Kim's evil dictatorship. He had murdered thousands of his own people, and violated numerous human-rights laws, and the Rovers were determined to make him pay for that. Two of Kim's goons charged at Hunter, but he quickly dodged to the left, and then he spun around, grabbed his first attacker by the wrist, and executed a reverse over-the-shoulder body slam. His second opponent was taken down by a rapid combination attack, consisting of an elbow strike to the chest, a knee to the gut, and then a knifehand chop to the neck. Colleen found herself surrounded by four of Kim's soldiers, and the leader of them said, "Hands up, you British fleabag, unless you want me to ventilate your not-so-pretty face." Colleen saw Hunter coming from behind, and said, "Actually, I don't think you should've called me 'cur', or 'fleabag', not to mention calling me ugly." The idiot said, "Why not, you little Girl Scout?" Hunter tapped the idiot on the shoulder, and said, "Easy…you call my wife names, or threaten her…**AND I'M GONNA GET MEDIEVAL ON YOUR SORRY BUTTS!!!"** Hunter punched the lead soldier in the head, and then he hurled the second one across the room. Colleen dropped the third one with a spinning kick to the head, with a yell of, **"HIYA…FERRARI!!! PORSCHE!!! LAMBORGHINI!!!"** Hunter and Colleen picked the last one up, one of them each holding a chunk of his uniform shirt, and Hunter said, "Ready sweetheart?" She replied, "You bet, Huntie!" In unison, Hunter and Colleen said, "One…two…**THREE!!!"**, and then they both hurled him clean across the bunker, where he smashed headfirst into a water cooler. The main bulk of Kim's goons rushed into the brawl, and the Rovers started plowing through them.

_'Blindly afraid, I hug my knees  
This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here_

_If I just let if flow by, even in this quiet town  
If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy_

_Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me  
I don't want to spill them_

_On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest  
But what game is it?_

_It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show  
As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over_

_I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you  
The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

_If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,  
no one can avoid blame for it_

_I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries  
If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn_

_So cold I can almost taste it  
Raiding the most fragile of places_

_It's like I've drowned without even realizing it  
In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me_

_I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded  
In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in_

_The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here  
There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to hunt it down_

_Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show  
As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over_

_I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you  
The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want!'_

Hunter ducked and rolled under a barrage of Ak-47 and Zastava M21 assault rifle fire, the few rounds that did manage to hit him simply pinging harmlessly off of his armor. He dropped one goon with a bone-shattering punch to the jaw, kicked another one in the face, and then he shot out the ropes holding up a cargo net hanging from the ceiling, dropping it onto twelve more goons. He said, "Hey Colleen…I just reeled in a big catch!" She chuckled, and replied, "Nice job, Huntie…but don't forget about the big fish in this pond." Hunter smiled, and then he and Colleen went back to doing what they did best, kicking bad guys' butts. Colleen dropped onto her back, swept out the legs of one unlucky enemy soldier, and then he lifted him up, tossed him into the air, before jumping into the air herself. She nailed him with an airborne spinning roundhouse kick, to the yell of, **"HIYA…CHUCK NORRIS!!! BRUCE LEE!!! STEVEN SEAGAL!!!"** The idiot went flying, landing in an unconscious heap on the other side of the room.

Blitz jumped on top of one of the T-55 tanks that Kim had in the underground depot, and used his claws to rip open the armored hatch. He dropped inside, and then he placed a C-4 charge inside the loading mechanism for the tank's 100mm cannon. He did the same thing with the rest of the tanks, and was about to detonate them, when he suddenly saw a T-72, a much more powerful Russian-built tank, crash through the wall. The tank aimed its 125mm cannon at him. The tank's commander said, "Drop your weapon and surrender, mutt…or you're dead!" Samantha came out of the shadows, and jumped up onto the back of the turret. She ripped off the 12.7mm DShK machine gun that was mounted on the upper forward section of the turret, on a ring-mount unit near the tank commander's hatch. She then tore off the commander's hatch, and pulled the unlucky goon out, snapping his seatbelt in the process. She said, "You've just REALLY made a BIG mistake, dimwit…nobody aims at my husband. I hope you've got a good HMO, because you're gonna need it!" She slammed a rapid series of lightning-fast punches and kicks into her opponent, eventually kicking him clear across the room. Blitz joined her, and he subdued the tank's driver by bashing him in the head with his XM-29 assault rifle, after pulling him out. Samantha yanked the gunner out, and Blitz bit him in the rear, before Samantha knocked him out with a punch to the face. The two of them wired the T-72 for demolition, and then they headed out to a safe distance, before Blitz set off the explosives. A huge ball of fire erupted out of the room, blowing out one of the nearby walls, and even blasting a hole in the roof. Samantha asked, "Blitz, are you okay?" He smiled, and replied, "Ja…thanks to you, Sam. I owe you one, big time." She replied, "Blitz, you've already repayed that favor every day, ever since we got married. You've given me your love, protection, and loyalty, and I'll always do the same for you." Blitz pulled her into a hug, and then the two of them headed back to rejoin the others.

Exile iced sixteen of Kim's goons, and Kasha kicked another one in the face, before lobbing a gas grenade towards an oncoming mob of eighteen more. They all went down like flies. Shag sent three goons flying with a few swings of his right arm, and then he slammed his fist onto another one's head. Hunter whistled for Muzzle, and then he and Colleen set the Rotweiller loose. Muzzle launched himself into the air, and wasted no time in demolishing the remainder of Kim's goons.

Hunter said, "Give it up, Kim. Your pals are all down for the count, and we've got you outnumbered. Surrender, before I come over there and make you surrender." Kim replied, **"NEVER, YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT COLLIE SEES IN YOU, OR WHY SHE MARRIED YOU…OTHER THAN MAYBE PITY. AS MIXED UP AS YOU PROBABLY ARE, I'D HATE TO SEE IF YOU HAD ANY KIDS…THEY'D PROBABLY BE EVEN UGLIER THAN YOU!!!"** Colleen growled, and shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT, YOU MISERABLE BLIGHTER!!! HE MAY BE A MIXED BREED, BUT HE'S THE MOST PUREHEARTED MALE DOG I'VE EVER MET, AND I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOU CLEAR ACROSS THE ASIAN CONTINENT FOR INSULTING HIM LIKE THAT!!!"**

Colleen charged forward, and drilled her right knee into Kim's gut, causing him to double over in pain. She then unleashed a rapid-fire barrage of punches to the dictator's face and chest, before putting him down for good with an axe kick. She cuffed him, and said, "There…that'll teach you to insult my Huntie-Wuntie!" Hunter pulled her close, and said, "Colleen…thank you. I can't tell you how glad I am, that I was able to find someone with all your wonderful qualities. You're beautiful, loyal, smart, strong, and most of all, you're always there for me when I need you." She replied, "Huntie, I love you, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Hunter kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Colleen…always and forever." Samantha tore open the armored hatch in the back of the room, and spotted four humans in the room. One adult female, two young ones, and a young male. She knew then, that these were Suhn's wife and children. She called out, **"HUNTER!!! I'VE FOUND SUHN'S FAMILY!!!"** Hunter and the others came over, and Hunter said, "Great job, Sam. Colleen, make sure they're okay, and then we'll get them out of here." She replied, "Sure thing, Huntie." Colleen entered the room, and said, "Easy now…I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just gonna check you out, and then we'll take you back to your missing family member, Suhn." The young woman, who Colleen recognized from Suhn's description as being his wife, Sari, said, "Suhn? He's alive?" Colleen said, "Yes, he is. We rescued him, and he's down at the US Embassy in South Korea. We'll fly you down there, and then you'll all be together again." Sari replied, "Oh thank you…thank you so much!!!" She hugged Colleen, who replied, "It's all in a day's work for us Road Rovers, Mrs. Trang." She then turned to Hunter, and said, "They're all ready to go, Huntie. Let's get out of here." Hunter replied, "Right. Let's move out, Rovers. Exile, grab Kim on your way out." Exile replied, "Will do, Comrade!" He easily lifted Kim up over his shoulder, and they quickly made their way outside. Hunter had put in a call to the US military, and Exile walked over towards the two waiting soldiers, who then relieved him of carrying Kim Jong Il. They loaded the captured dictator into the rear of their C-17 GlobemasterIII cargo plane, and then the massive 174-foot long, 585,000 pound aircraft began to taxi along the path that had been cleared for it, until its four massive engines, each capable of a maximum thrust of 40,440 pounds, roared into the sky, headed back to America.

**Two hours later, in South Korea…**

The Rovers arrived at the U.S. Embassy, and a grateful Suhn was finally reunited with his family. He thanked the heroic canines, and he and his family wished them all a happy, prosperous future. Hunter and the other Rovers shook hands with the leader of South Korea, and with the United States ambassador, along with his staff, before finally boarding the Stealth Rover, and heading back home. As they flew home, Hunter said, "I just got an idea, how about if we all sing together, to the song 'We Are The Champions', by Queen. Sound good?" The other Rovers agreed, and Hunter then cued up the song. Once it started, the Rovers all began singing together.

_'I've paid my dues -  
Time after time –  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through_

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions - of the world -_

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it -  
I thank you all -_

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -_

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions…of the world!'_

After the song ended, the Rovers all shared a good laugh, and then they resumed their journey home, eager to get some rest, after another job well done.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers return home, and are congratulated for their successful capture of Kim Jong Il. After that, Hunter takes Colleen out to dinner, before they return home for her birthday party. Be here next time for Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Colleen!**


	8. Happy Birthday, Colleen!

****

**Road Rovers: Nuclear Strike**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Now that they've defeated Kim Jong Il, the Rovers return home, eager to get some well-deserved rest. Hunter takes Colleen out for a special birthday dinner, and then she is treated to a wonderful party when she and Hunter come home.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hunter's song to Colleen: 'Loving You Is Paradise'-Firehouse**

**Colleen's song to Hunter: 'White Reflection'-Two-Mix**

**Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Colleen!**

Starlight smiled as she watched the news, along with her grandchildren. The evil tyrant Kim Jong Il had been captured, all of his hostages were free, and the two countries of North and South Korea, had just negotiated a peace treaty, ending more than fifty years of tension. As she glanced over at the wrapped present that she planned to give to Colleen at her party tonight, she thought, _'My daughter truly is a brave, wonderful young lady, and I'm so proud to have her as part of the family. As long as she stays at my son's side, I know that neither one of them will ever have to worry about being hurt.'_ The intercom came to life, and Starlight heard Professor Hubert's voice announce, _**'Sorry to interrupt you, Starlight…the Stealth Rover's just been detected on radar, and we're about to open the door for them.'**_Starlight pressed the button on the wall-mounted console, and replied, "Thanks, Professor. I'll be right down." She then turned around, gently lifted Kayla into her arms, and said, "Let's go, kids. Mom and Dad are coming home now." The twins quickly fell into step behind their grandmother, and the four of them proceeded down to the hangar.

Starlight and the kids arrived just in time to see the Stealth Rover appear on the horizon, as it started its landing approach. Inside the Stealth Rover, Colleen pushed the landing gear control lever forward, and the main gear, located just forward of the wings, on the underside of the Stealth Rover's body, came down and locked into place. The nose gear followed suit two seconds later, and Hunter then reduced speed by extending the wing flaps (large metal surfaces on the rear of the wings), and lowering the throttle to half speed. Once they lined up with the landing beacon, the Rovers brought the big jet in smoothly, eventually bringing it to a dead stop. They secured the systems, and then Hunter opened up the hatch. He and Colleen walked out first, followed by Blitz and Samantha, then Exile and Kasha, and finally, Shag and Muzzle. Starlight ran up and pulled her son and daughter into a loving hug, and the kids did likewise. Starlight said, "Hunter, you and Colleen were wonderful! I knew you'd put that evil tyrant in his place, and now, all of those people over there will be able to enjoy freedom, and they've got a wonderful, prosperous future ahead of them, all thanks to you." Hunter smiled, and replied, "Thanks mom…Colleen did a lot of the work too, and so did the others." Starlight replied, "I know, son…I know. I'm so proud of you all!" Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and Professor Hubert said, "Great job out there, everyone…I've just sent the data from your helmets' mission recorders up to The Master, and he's expecting you in Mission Control. I'll see you all later." Hunter and the others headed for the armory to put away their armor and weapons, and then they headed into the Briefing Room. Once they were all assembled, The Master turned to face them, and said, "Well done, Rovers. Thanks to you, Kim Jong Il has been sentenced to life in prison for crimes against humanity, and the two countries of North and South Korea have finally established friendly relations. I'm especially proud of the bravery displayed by Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, and Samantha on this latest mission, when you risked your lives to save your loved ones. You've all performed above and beyond my expectations, Rovers, and the world is once again safe, at least for now. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to his teammates, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The others gave their usual answering cry of, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"**

**One hour later…**

Hunter and Colleen climbed into the Street Rover, and drove off. Hunter had made dinner reservations for himself and Colleen at _Applebee's_, one of the area's best casual dining restaurants. Hunter was wearing a shortsleeved black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. As for Colleen, she was wearing the lovely red and white sundress that Hunter loved so much, along with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, just like Hunter's. They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, got the Street Rover parked, and headed inside, hand-in-hand. The two of them were promptly seated, and a menu was handed to both of them. While they waited for their server to return, Colleen and Hunter struck up a romantic discussion. Colleen said, "Huntie, thank you so much for taking me out to celebrate my birthday. Honestly…when I was growing up, I never thought that I'd meet someone that could make me feel as wonderful as you do, whenever we're together. The day that I met you, Huntie…that was the best day of my life, because that was the day I fell in love with you. I want you to know that I will never, ever stop loving you." Hunter looked into the depths of her beautiful blue eyes, and replied, "Colleen, I love you too, more than words can ever express. The day we met…I felt as though my heart was telling me _'She's the one, Hunter…she was meant for you, and you alone!'_. I love you, and only you, Colleen…always and forever." Hunter felt Colleen's warm, soft lips brush against the fur of his cheek, and he gently rubbed her shoulders, until their server returned. He said, "May I get an appetizer for you, along with some drinks?" Colleen replied, "Yes…I'll have Pepsi…and for an appetizer, could you bring us out an Ultimate Trio?" The man replied, "Certainly. What would you like on it?" Colleen replied, "Let's see…Mozzarella Sticks, Buffalo Chicken Wings with Classic seasoning, and Mini Bacon Cheeseburgers." Turning to Hunter, the server asked, "What would you like to drink, sir?" Hunter smiled, and replied, "I'll have the same thing that my wife's having, Pepsi." The man wrote down their orders, and headed off. Within twenty minutes, he returned, setting their appetizer tray onto their table, along with their drinks. Colleen took a couple of the bacon cheeseburgers, a generous helping of Mozzarella Sticks, and some Buffalo Chicken wings, and Hunter followed suit. Their server returned, and asked, "Are you ready to order now?" Hunter and Colleen both nodded, and the man said, "What can I get for you this evening?" Colleen said, "I'll have the nine-ounce House Sirloin, with fries and Cheddar-jack Mac&Cheese on the side." The man wrote down her order, and turned to Hunter. Hunter said, "Make that two. I like my steak cooked medium rare, and Colleen, you like yours the same way, right?" Colleen replied, "Yes, Huntie." Their orders were written down, and the server headed back to the kitchen to put them in. Thirty minutes later, their food arrived, nice and piping hot. After they finished eating, they each ordered a Maple Butter Blondie for dessert, and Hunter paid using his credit card. Once they'd both cleaned themselves up, Hunter and Colleen walked outside to the Street Rover, buckled up, and headed for home.

**Back at Road Rover Headquarters…**

Once Hunter and Colleen arrived home, they headed into the Rec room, where Colleen's birthday party had been set up. Starlight was the first one to present her gift, and Colleen nearly shed tears when she saw the beautiful painting. It featured her being held in Hunter's arms, under a starry, moonlit sky, with the words _'Two Hearts That Will Always Be Together'_ written in red letters above them. Colleen hugged her mother, and then she accepted the cards from her kids. Samantha was the next one up, and Colleen hugged the female German Shepherd, once she'd finished trying on the new nightgown, which fit her like a glove. Blitz came up next, and she hugged him as well. The CD collection that he'd purchased for her had all of her favorites on it, along with some that she'd never heard before. The Master gave her some new martial arts videos, Professor Hubert presented her with a new electronic practice dummy, designed to give her more of a challenge when she practiced, and she was especially happy with the new varieties of tea that Exile had purchased for her, along with the lightly-scented bath salts from Kasha. She hugged Shag, after he presented her with the new brush and comb for her hair, and then Hunter walked up to her. He'd gone up into their bedroom, and retrieved the small blue velvet box, which contained the locket that he'd purchased for her. She untied the red ribbon, and her heart melted when she saw the locket. She pulled Hunter into a deep, passionate kiss, until Shag wheeled out her birthday cake. It was a gold cake, with white frosting, and it even had English Roses around the edges, made of frosting. In red lettering, was written _'Happy Birthday, Colleen!!!'_ Colleen blew out the candles, after everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to her, and she and the others sat down for dessert.

Once they'd finished with the party, everyone headed to their bedrooms for the night. Starlight helped to carry Colleen's presents into their room, and she set the bundle of goodies inside the closet, before giving a goodnight kiss and hug to her son, daughter, and grandchildren. After Starlight left, Hunter turned to Colleen, and asked, "So…how'd your special day go, my sweet angel?" Colleen replied, "Huntie…this has been the best birthday I've ever had…especially because I have you to share it with." Hunter replied, "Colleen, like I told you at the restaurant…I'll always be with you. In fact, I've got a song that I'd like to sing for you, called 'Loving You Is Paradise', by Firehouse." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Oh Huntie…that song sounds so perfect for us!" Smiling, Hunter cleared his throat, before he began to serenade his beloved wife.

_'I got lucky, I found heaven here on earth  
Oh, I can see it in your eyes  
When I look at you  
I see all my dreams come true  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_I never knew before I met ya  
That angels could exist  
You are the one temptation, angel  
That I can't resist_

_I believe forever, we can stay together  
'Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_I wasn't lookin' for a miracle  
Oh, and then you came into me life  
You've opened my eyes, made me realize  
That lovin' you is paradise_

_And now I know that angels do exist  
'Cause your sweet loving baby  
Is what I can't resist_

_I believe forever, we can stay together  
'Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_I believe forever, we can stay together  
'Cause loving you is paradise  
Never say goodbye, our love will never die  
'Cause loving you is paradise_

_Lovin' you is paradise  
Lovin' you is paradise  
Lovin' you is paradise!'_

Colleen's eyes teared up, and she said, "Huntie…you are such a wonderful dog. I've got one for you too, called 'White Reflection', by Two-Mix." Hunter replied, "Colleen, with that beautiful voice of yours, any song you sing, sounds like a choir of angels." Colleen smiled, and then she let her love for Hunter flow out through the song.

_'I feel your love reflection  
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine  
Writing a distant, neverending story_

_As if throwing off the sadness and pain,  
I flap my wings,  
and in my heart, I spread wide  
the wings of courage that you've given to me._

_Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplaceable love  
so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening._

_I feel your love reflection  
passionately uniting our dreams into one,  
in our youth, we seek each other out,  
without being afraid of our own faults!!_

_I feel your love reflection  
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine  
Writing a distant, neverending story_

_We quietly express our overflowing emotions  
with our bare skin,  
as if to embrace  
the strength to be gentle..._

_Ah... Aa, I want to hold my head up high,  
And lithely go beyond this violent era! _

_I feel your love reflection  
The truth that we share  
As long as we exchange kisses,  
we don't need anything else anymore!!_

_I feel your love reflection  
We'll stand firm and fight,  
believing in the passion we'll never give up. It's our neverending story_

_I feel your love reflection  
passionately uniting our dreams into one,  
in our youth, we seek each other out,  
without being afraid of our own faults!!_

_I feel your love reflection  
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine  
Writing a distant, neverending story!'_

After Colleen finished singing, Hunter pulled her close, and their lips met in a deep, searing kiss, which lasted until they both had to come up for air. They slowly made their way over to the bed, eventually sinking down onto the soft mattress. After an hour of some very passionate activities, they both headed into the bathroom for a shower. When they'd finished cleaning up, they removed the sheets from their bed, put fresh ones on, and then they both climbed in. Hunter said, "Goodnight, Colleen. I love you, my English Rose." Colleen kissed Hunter again, and then she replied, "Goodnight, Huntie-Wuntie. I love you too…and I always will." Hunter gently slid one of his arms around Colleen's slim waist, and the other one around her shoulders. He ran his hand through her soft hair, while she wrapped one arm around his waist, and gently rested her other hand on his cheek. After one more kiss goodnight, they both curled up, falling asleep within minutes. Both of them knew that they were destined to remain together for the rest of eternity.

**The End.**


End file.
